1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a mobile electronic device, a control method, and a storage medium storing a control program.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, touch panel devices such as smart phones have been prevalent (see Japanese Patent Laid-open Application No. 2010-39772). The touch panel devices have a function for locking the screen for the purpose of reducing false operation or unauthorized use by others (see Japanese Patent Laid-open Application No. 2008-182469).
Regarding the locked state of the screen, there are two kinds of locked states, one of which intends to reduce false operation and the other of which intends to reduce unauthorized use. Since the intended purposes are different between the locked state intended to reduce false operation and the locked state intended to reduce unauthorized use, their cancellation processes will be also different. Typically, the locked state intended to reduce false operation can be cancelled by easier operation than for the locked state intended to reduce unauthorized use.
In response to a setting operation that is made in a state where the locked state has been cancelled, the mobile electronic device switches that either one of the two locked states is executed, both are performed, or neither of them is performed. Therefore, in order to switch the setting of the locked state, the user has to make a plurality of operations such as cancelling the locked state and then opening the setting window to make an input of the setting operation, which makes the operation complicated.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a mobile electronic device, a control method, and a control program that allow the user to switch the setting of the locked state with a simple operation.